


A Small Town Called Stars Hollow

by svgurl410



Category: Gilmore Girls, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finds a place to stay while she's on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Town Called Stars Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/set in season 10  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics

She had been driving for hours. There was no time to waste. All she had thought about was getting away from Kansas. The further away she was, the better. 

The only time she stopped was for gas, but even that had been a while ago. But she was only human so she had to stop eventually. Hungry and tired, she stopped in a small town, one much like her own but even more storybook. 

A place called “Luke’s” caught her eye. It seemed to be a diner, though judging by the outside appearance, she would’ve never have guessed. Parking on the street, she got up, taking a few minutes to stretch her aching body. 

As she walked toward the diner, she caught a glimpse of herself in the window and flinched. Honey brown hair replaced her usually golden blond locks and brown contacts covered her green eyes. She barely recognized herself. 

Then again, who was she? Chloe Anne Sullivan was dead to the world … gave her life to protect the man that she loved- loves- and now she had to stay hidden. 

No, she was Joanne Olivia Mack. _No, don’t think of this now_. If she did, she would remember how much she missed her friends and family and do something she’d regret. 

Standing up straight, she entered the diner. The second she stepped in, it felt like all eyes were on her. In a few long strides, she was by the counter and smiled at a man in a baseball cap. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked. 

“Umm, could I get a coffee, please?” she asked. 

He grimaced and nodded. “Another one of you caffeine addicts. You’re all going to ruin your health, you know that?”

“Oh, come on, Luke,” a third voice interrupted. Chloe turned toward the sound and was met with the smiling face of a tall brunette with bright blue eyes. “Don’t pick on the new girl. Get her a coffee ... and a donut. She looks like she could use a donut.”

“How does she look like she could use a donut?” the man she assumed was Luke retorted. “Why could anyone “use” a donut? It’s just pure sugar …”

“Trust me,” the woman said. “I can tell. Now chop-chop.” She turned toward her. “What kind of donut would you like?”

“Uh, maple,” she answered. Turning toward Luke, she said, “Thank you.” 

“At least you’re polite,” he grumbled, before moving to get started on her request. 

“Soo, who are you, quiet girl?” the woman said, catching her attention once more. 

“I’m … Joanne,” she said. 

“Nice to meet you, Joanne,” came the response. “I’m Lorelai- Lorelai Gilmore.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” she replied. “Where am I?”

“Stars Hollow,” Lorelai answered. “So you just stopping by or staying a while?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she said honestly. 

A knowing look came over Lorelai’s face. “Yeah … I can understand that.” She almost felt uncomfortable under that stare. Fortunately, Luke chose that moment to come back. 

“All right, here’s your coffee and donut,” Luke said. Turning to Lorelai, he asked. “Did you get her life story out of her already?”

“I was working on it,” Lorelai said, pouting. She hid a smile; it seemed that this was typical behavior for them and a lump formed in her throat as she was reminded of another couple that was closer to her who acted just like this. _I hope they’re okay_ , she prayed silently. 

To take her mind off things, she took a slip of the coffee. “Wow,” she said, “This is good.” 

“Luke’s coffee is the best coffee around,” Lorelai declared proudly. Chloe would’ve sworn she saw a slight blush on Luke’s face. _Interesting_ , she thought, _Very interesting._

Good coffee, interesting people … and if someone thought she was alive, they’d never expect to find her in a town like this. 

Maybe she’d stay after all.


End file.
